


you wanna do something fun? you wanna go to taco bell?

by hallelujah99



Series: The Goodkind-Shalifoe Family [13]
Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Future Fic, Parenthood, a world where bad things dont really happen, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallelujah99/pseuds/hallelujah99
Summary: Shelby and Toni have a few hours to themselves and they enjoy it like true Americans- with Target and Taco Bell.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Series: The Goodkind-Shalifoe Family [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088612
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	you wanna do something fun? you wanna go to taco bell?

**First Annual Pumpkin Carving/Decorating Party with Auntie Fatin and Auntie Dot, October 19th at 2pm!** Fatin had texted Toni, Shelby, Martha and Leah in early October. Fatin and Dot had both been vocal about their desires never to have children (“I’ve got enough responsibility just looking after this one!” Dot liked to joke). However, they did enjoy borrowing their friends' kids for a few hours to have fun before giving them back so that their parents could worry about all the actual parenting.

After giving hugs and kisses to their 6 year old June and 11 year old Isla, Shelby and Toni drove home for time for just the two of them.

“You know what we really should do that we haven’t done in way too long?” Toni asked, slipping her hand into Shelby’s.

“Hm?”

“Clean out our fucking cars.”

Shelby glanced to back seat, full of cracker crumbs, papers, and too many miscellaneous items to even register. Toni’s car didn’t look much better, she knew. “Sounds like a perfect afternoon.” She said, with only a touch of sarcasm.

  


They got to work, side by side in the garage, a garbage bag between their cars and a box to hold stuff they wanted to keep. They pulled out pencils, old receipts, empty snack bags, and so much more.

  


“Oh my god, June!” Shelly exclaimed, pulling out a SEVENTH sock from underneath the passenger seat. “Why does she do this?”

  


Toni chuckled while she unraveled a squished up piece of paper she found tucked in the pocket behind her drivers seat. “Oooh Isla....” Toni said as she read the paper.

“What’s it say?”

Toni cleared her throat,

  


“To the Parents/Guardians of Isla Goodkind-Shalifoe. This is a notice from Lakeside Elementary School, informing you that your child received disciplinary action today.

The incident is as follows: Isla and a classmate were overheard using inappropriate language (curse words) on the playground.

  


The disciplinary action is as follows: a verbal warning was administered. Both children apologized.

  


Please take some time to talk about this incident with your child. We have standards of behavior Lakeside that we believe every child can strive to achieve. Once you have talked to your child about this incident, please sign this form and return it no later than October third.”

  


Toni looked up from the paper. “Shit babe, they've really got some uptight motherfuckers working at that goddamn school, huh?”

  


Shelby rolled her eyes and tried to contain her giggle. “Can’t imagine where she learned to talk that way. We should talk to her about it though.”

  


“Why? It’s just swearing, it’s not a big deal. I don’t want her getting it in her head that everything she does is wrong and she's a bad kid.” Toni had stopped clearing out her car, so Shelby did too, facing her to ensure they were communicating clearly.

  


“I agree with you. I just feel strange that she hid this from us. I don’t want her feeling like she can’t tell us things. Do you get that?”

  


“So you’re saying we should talk to her, not saying that she’s in trouble but just letting her know we found it and we want her to be able to tell us what’s going on?” Toni asked.

  


“Yeah. I mean, I don’t know. I wanna respect her privacy too, though, she doesn’t have to tell us everything. I don’t know what we should say, I guess.”

  


“We’ll figure something out. If not, we’ll just wing it. I just don’t want her feeling like she’s a bad kid.” Toni said, wrapping an arm around her wife.

  


“I get that. And I don’t want her to feel like she has to hide things, but also don’t want to be controlling.” 

Shelby placed a quick kiss on Toni’s forehead, satisfied with the way things worked out, knowing that later on, they could plan how exactly to approach Isla about it and make sure they were on the same page.

  


After their cars were nice and clean, they hopped into Shelby’s and headed to Target. Shelby blasted an old country song, singing along to it at the top of her lungs, and Toni had long given up pretending she didn’t love it.

  


Toni grabbed a cart while Shelby made a beeline for the front section full of little seasonal decor. As Shelby loaded the cart with tiny bats, ghosts and pumpkins, Toni wondered aloud where they would fit amongst their already gigantic collection of Halloween decor, but Shelby shushed her and threw in another black and orange dish towel, just for good measure.

  


They grabbed a math workbook for June, two grade levels above her own, because that was her idea of a good time.

They grabbed Halloween candy to be given to trick or treaters (and taken by all 4 family members when no one else was looking).

They picked out a sympathy card for Nora and her husband, who had just had to put down their cat.

Toni grabbed a package of toothbrushes, Shelby got some razors and a bottle of nail polish for spa night with Isla.

Toni grabbed some tampons and Shelby put a hand on her arm, pointing out a box near the bottom of the shelf.

“We should get this, don’t you think?”

“What? Why?” Toni asked, looking at the  **_First Period Kit For Tweens & Teens_ ** .

“To be prepared?” Shelby asked, like it was obvious.

It was, but Toni was still sweating. “She’s too young.”

“She’s too young?! She’s eleven!”

“How old were you?” Shelby asked, eyebrow raised.

“Twelve.” Toni grumbled. Shelby put the box in the cart.

  


They grabbed toilet paper and window cleaner, then went to grab some laundry detergent.

“Oh Lord you have GOT to be kidding me.” Shelby hissed as she looked around the laundry detergent selection.

“What?”

“They don’t have it! They’ve got the lavender scent and the unscented but they don’t have the spring breeze scent! We always get the spring breeze one! Why the heck would I want lavender? And I don’t know if I can trust these other brands!”

“Hey babe?” Toni asked, putting her hands on Shelby’s shoulders. “Remember when we were stranded on a deserted island?”

“Rings a bell.”

“And we washed dirt and sweat and blood off our clothes using nothing but salt water.”

“I was there. And I did laundry way more than you did!”

“So it’ll probably be fine if we just bought a different kind just for now, right?”

It would have been, but Shelby wasn’t going to let Toni win this with her faux-patronizing act.

“Nope, I earned my spring breeze scent. I’ll just swing by Walmart on Monday.”

  


They made their way over to the toy section to find some presents for Leah’s twins, who were about to turn 4. As they passed the baby clothes on the way to grab a new phone charger, Shelby reached out and grabbed onto a tiny onesie, playing with the soft fabric. “Isn’t this just adorable?” She said wistfully.

“It is. What are you thinking about?” Toni asked carefully.

“Just nostalgic, I guess.” They stood there for a second, picturing a brand new baby with two loving adoring big sisters. 

“How nostalgic?” Toni asked. Shelby thought about it for a beat. “Not nostalgic enough to carry again.”

Toni shook her head “Don’t look at me for that!”

Shelby laughed “I’m not. We’re good with two, right?” Toni nodded. “And we’ll get our baby fix soon enough, I know Martha wants another one.”

“And hopefully it will work out for Rachel soon, too.” Shelby added, before finally walking away from the baby clothes.

  


They got the phone charger, a shower curtain liner, and an air filter, and a few more cute decorations because you can’t just leave Target without an entire extra bag full of stuff you weren’t intending on buying.

  


“Fatin texted that the decorating is still in full swing. Should we grab some coffee somewhere?” Toni asked as they piled their bags in the car.

“Honestly?” Shelby looked up at her with a mischievous smile. “That Taco Bell over there has been calling my name.”

“Shelby Goodkind-Shalifoe, are you suggesting we get fast food?” Toni asked in her most scandalized voice. Fast food was typically reserved for road trips and rare occasions where the kids were starving and the time was tight.

“Nothing wrong with getting a little naughty sometimes.” Shelby said with a wink.

  


Less than ten minutes later, Toni moaned as she bit into her Crunchwrap Supreme, sitting in Shelby’s car in the Taco Bell parking lot. “Can’t believe I married a genius.” She said as she dipped it into the fluorescent orange nacho cheese.

  


“How is this crap so GOOD!” Shelby exclaimed, licking hot sauce off her fingers before taking another bite of her Doritos Locos Taco.

They ate half of each meal before switching so that the other could enjoy it. “Which do you like better?” Shelby asked as she collected the trash into the bag.

“What between the Doritos taco and the Crunchwrap Supreme?”

Shelby rolled her eyes. “No, between the kids. Yes, between those!”

Toni groaned “Don’t make me choose. Those questions are equally difficult to answer.” This earned her a light slap on the shoulder from Shelby, before she ducked out of the car to throw the trash away.

“Are we bad moms for denying our children Taco Bell and lying to them about it?” Shelby asked as she started the car.

“You’re making them lemon chicken risotto tonight. We’re kickass moms. Dot’s probably shoving candy down their throats as we speak anyway.”

They arrived to Dot and Fatin’s shared house and caught up with them for a bit, not missing the way the two seemed absolutely exhausted after only a few hours with the kids. Isla and June proudly showed off the pumpkins they’d decorated, carved with help from Dot and painted with help from Fatin.

“See y’all next week!” Shelby called out, as the entire group was getting together, sans kids, for a girls night as they often did.

Isla and June climbed into the back, and they were barely out of sight of the house when Isla asked “Where were you guys while we were there?”

“Well we cleaned out the cars, thanks for noticing. And then just now we were at Target.” Shelby replied.

“Oh really?” Isla asked and Shelby glanced at her in the mirror just long enough to notice something brown in her hand.

“Is Target giving out Taco Bell napkins now or....”

Sure enough, Isla had found a napkin, Taco Bell logo clearly displayed, laying on the otherwise clean car floor.

“Taco Bell!” June cheered.

Shelby trued not to laugh, but once she saw that Toni was trying not to laugh, she broke and started cracking up, which made Toni break, too. 

“You caught us. Let’s go to Taco Bell.” Shelby said, knowing that her kids were already preparing to beg for it. The girls cheered and Isla began singing some made-up song about visiting Taco Bell, and by the time Shelby pulled into the drive through for the second time that afternoon, the entire family was singing along. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Been messing around with this idea for a while. I'm thinking about writing one featuring all the girls and all their kids but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think of that idea or any others you have!
> 
> PS; I do encourage people to shop and eat at locally owned businesses if it's possible lol but sometimes you just end up at Target and TBell and that's okay!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who reads this!! Please drop a comment!


End file.
